


引狼入室

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jun, F/F, Omega John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嘛，这是之前末子脑洞的一部分，具体说就是引狼入室那一段。虽然我很想直白地吃肉，可写出来完全不是那么回事……</p>
            </blockquote>





	引狼入室

结束一天的工作，松本润被朋友叫去喝酒。席间觥筹交错，说着说着，不知谁提到了二宫和也。“啊，Nino真是可爱呢。”有女性这样说。润听到这句话，手不禁抓紧了酒杯，心里浮上一股酸酸的味道。桌上其他人并未发现他的异常，只纷纷说着Nino的好，时不时还征求一下润的意见，他能说什么，只能笑着点头，间或说几句赞同的话，再闷下一杯酒。

好想见他，润这样想。不光想见，还想搂住他，亲吻他，让他控制不住地放出信息素，让房间里满溢那种柚子的味道，那味道闻过一次便会时刻萦绕在心头挥之不去。啊，受不了，想起这味道，便会想起他俩度过的美好夜晚，黏黏糊糊的声音，红透的耳朵，身上的抓痕，以及……早上起来冷静地让润买紧急避孕药时满不在乎的表情。想见他啊，润又喝下一杯酒。

旁人的笑闹逐渐散去，大家陆陆续续地走了，最后只剩下润一个人。站在餐厅门口，他把携带打开又关上，亮亮暗暗，最后终于下定了决心，将携带塞进口袋，扣好外衣，走了。这次的餐厅是润订的，不知为何，他选择了离二宫家只有一条街的地方。他慢悠悠地走着，初秋半夜微凉的空气拍打着他的脸，路边的草地里有蟋蟀在叫，在这叫声中，他不禁加快步伐，往二宫家去了。

Nino还没睡，更正，他已经躺在床上，快睡着但还没彻底睡着。突然，携带的铃声响起，他闭着眼睛在床头柜上摸了一阵，迷迷糊糊地接通电话：“喂……”

对方没有说话，于是他又“喂”一声。“开门。”低沉的声音说。“嗯？！”Nino睁开眼睛，没回过神。“我说开门，我在你门口。”声音拔高了一点，能听出来带着点奶音。Nino这下听出是谁了，他忙跳下床，跑去开门。门一开，润就带着酒气挂到他的肩上，把他压了个趔趄。“啊，你到底喝了多少……”Nino抱怨着，赶紧把人拖进门里扔到沙发上，也顾不得那人还穿着鞋。“我去给你倒点水。”说着，Nino跑进厨房，润靠在沙发上，眯着眼睛看那个瘦小的背影。好可爱，他好可爱，压得乱七八糟的头发好可爱，圆圆的鼻头好可爱，拿着杯子的小手好可爱，没穿裤子的细腿也好可爱！！！多么适合抱抱啊，润想。

于是他就行动了，一手接过水顺手放在茶几上，一手将那人一把拉进怀中。顾不得Nino的小小挣扎，紧紧地抱着他，脸颊贴在他白皙的脖颈上，深深吸一口气，柚子味儿很淡，抑制剂的效果，但让人安心。

被抱了一会儿，Nino有点手足无措：“润君？润君？”润抬头，看着他的眼睛，没有说话。Nino没来由地心慌，想站起身，却被润有力的胳膊拦了下来。“Kazu。”润用气声叫他，“Kazu，Kazu……”这声音如同魔咒将他蛊惑，眼睁睁地看着润的脸越来越近却无法动弹，最后，声音消失在重叠的嘴唇间，让人如喝下烈酒，头晕目眩。

没有上次的干柴烈火，只有缓慢的吸吮，温柔的舔舐，然后舌头从微张的嘴唇间滑入，与Nino自己的跳一段慢板双人舞，口中每一处角落都被细细地探索过。与此同时，修长的大手滑进T恤，轻柔地抚摸，先是腰，再来是腹，然后向上，滑过光洁的背部，不知不觉T恤就被脱下，扔到一边。两人额头相抵，都微微地喘着气，四目相对，只要那么一小会儿，有人就害羞地扭过头去，只让人看到自己红透了的脖子和耳朵。

润嗤笑出声，那人又愤愤地瞪了他一眼，这小动作让润只觉得心中的甜蜜满溢出来。他蹬掉鞋子，扶着Nino的腰坐直身体，吓得后者马上扶住他的肩膀，以免后仰。他也不说话，只是一手继续扶着Nino，一手迅速脱掉外衣，然后虔诚地抚上面前精致的容颜，再一次吻了上去。

把怀中人放到床上，那小东西马上滚到墙边，背朝着润，一言不发。润上了床，从背后抱住瘦削的身体，一边轻轻啃咬小巧的耳垂，一边释放出信息素来安抚怀中人。他一只手摸上小Nino，缓慢地爱抚着，一只手插进Nino的手指间，十指相扣。他也不好过，分身早已硬的发疼，急切地想冲破内裤的束缚，被温暖包裹。但他不想要上次那种暴风骤雨般的性，而是想和Nino做爱，温暖地做爱，一辈子在一起怎么也不会厌烦的那种。

很快，Nino的情欲又被挑起，他嘴里轻轻哼唧，臀部不耐地向后蹭着，空着的手摸上Alpha的腰，把四角裤的裤腰拼命往下拽。空气中浓厚的柚子香传达着这样的信息：我已经准备好了，快来！润再也压抑不住，他微微抬起臀部，让Nino能拉下自己的内裤，束缚已久的欲望兴高采烈地跳出来，将将抵上那人湿润的股沟。  
润收回逗弄小Nino的手，修长的手指毫无阻滞地滑进Nino的后穴，里面已经湿的一塌糊涂，Nino被这小小的入侵弄的尖叫一声，细腰扭动，想让手指更深一点。润拔出手指，深吸一口气，把自己缓缓送进Nino的身体里。期待已久的两人都发出了满足的叹息。

但还不够，在被填满的感觉过后，一种酥麻的感觉随之而来，需要什么东西顶上去才能解除，Nino轻声叫着“……润……润……”，却不知该怎么表达这种需求。润开始动起来，不是很激烈的那种，他用一种称得上缓慢的速度深深冲进去，再几乎全拔出来，然后再全部进去，每次进去的角度都会有些微不同。这种节奏让Nino无所适从，他被情欲的海浪带着起起伏伏，被折腾的全身无力，连叫都叫不出声，被吊在高潮的边缘，差那么一点就能解脱，可总是达不到那一点。

松本润似乎还嫌折磨的不到位，当Nino好不容易聚起力气去摸自己被冷落已久的小兄弟时，他一把把汉堡手拉开，紧紧握在手中，气的Nino在他腿上挠了一爪。这一挠，仿佛打开了Alpha的某个开关，他退出来，一把把Nino翻个身，长驱直入，速度和力度都比刚才加大了不少。Nino被冲击的全身晃动，在他体内的那根东西感觉更大了，内壁能勾勒出上面每一根血管，他紧紧抓住身下的床单，想给自己一点支撑。  
“Kazu……别抓床单，抱住我……”润在他耳边温柔而坚决地命令道。Nino已经无法思考，只能跟着命令来。他环住润的脖子，本能地抬头去亲吻面前丰润的双唇，结果猫唇被打开，滑腻的舌头跟着滑进来，和着下身的速度在他口中进出，带出一丝白线。Nino更紧地抱着身上的人，沉溺在桃花香味中，双腿紧紧盘在那人结实的腰间，脚后跟拼命下压，想让那人进来的更深。

“润……润……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”体内某个点被戳到，像是按下百万电伏的按钮，电流瞬间传遍全身，小Nino吐出一股白浊，落在两人的小腹间。

润停下律动，在白浊上摸了一下，将它抹在Nino的脸颊上，然后用舌头舔掉。甜的，他爱的这个人，全身都是香甜的，他恨不得将其藏起来，不让任何人有机会发现这一点。Nino还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，软的像棉花糖，让人欲罢不能。润往Nino腰下塞了个枕头，又开始慢慢律动，这一次，他仔细寻找着内壁上那个入口，一旦找到，便释放出更多的信息素，又用性器在上面细密地磨蹭，诱哄入口打开。

没多久，腔口便羞涩地张开了，润把Nino往上搂了搂，紧紧抓住小巧的臀部，然后换个角度，用龟头轻戳腔口，一点点试探着往里进。这是Omega体内最敏感的地方，每次动作都会给Nino带来剧烈的刺激，似乎有人在用他的神经弹奏摇滚。他全身发烫，不住地颤抖，肩颈处的性腺勃勃跳动，散发出浓郁的柚子香，期待着Alpha的标记。他忍不住地叫着：“深一点……润……润……”，在迷茫中，听到自己的声音，有种格外的羞耻感，不由得扭过脸去，想把自己埋进枕头里。本能又驱使他将腿张得的更开，让Alpha进的更深。他紧紧抓住身上那人的背，指甲在上面抓出一道道红痕。

润终于全部进到生殖道里，湿软紧致的内壁将他包裹的严严实实，让人发疯。他一手托住Nino的小屁股，一手抓住Nino的下巴，让两人四目相对。

“Kazu，让我标记你，好不好？”

身下人两眼湿润，迷迷朦朦的，不知道听没听懂。润又问了一遍：“让我标记，好不好？”

好不好？好不好？润问好不好，怎么能拒绝呢？二宫和也什么时候能拒绝松本润？所以……

“好。”

松本润俯下身子，把Nino压得更紧，轻轻噙住他的性腺，咬下去，把自己的信息素一股脑儿灌进那小小的伤口里。然后，结打开，两人终于以最紧密的方式结合在一起。

Nino是被热醒的，背后的热源很奇怪，软软的，还时不时地往他脖子上喷气。他迷迷糊糊地摸了几把，结果手被什么东西抓住，伴着黏糊的”Kazu，别闹……“

一下子被惊醒了，Nino扭过头去看，没想到腰上一阵酸楚。

”咝……“

然后是肩颈处的刺疼，那位置，不用摸也知道是怎么回事。昨夜的一切都回到大脑，Nino先是被记忆弄红了耳朵，然后……恼羞成怒：“松本润你个大流氓！”

流氓睁开眼看了一下，又闭上眼，顺手把炸毛柴犬压进怀里，啃着通红的耳垂，哼哼着说：“我就对你流氓。”

柴犬还想负隅反抗，耳边飘来一句“Kazu， 我爱你。”顿时全身酥软，只能把脸埋进流氓厚实的胸肌里。

唉，引狼入室，自作孽不可活啊。可喜可贺，今天早饭吃红豆饭好了。

\------------fin-------------------------------


End file.
